Rumor
by the last star
Summary: Blaine x Kurt.En la academia Dalton hay un rumor, un secreto a voces que tarde o temprano Blaine tendrá que descubrir hasta que punto es cierto "Kurt Hummel tiene... NOVIA!". Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...RuMoR...**

**...CaPiTuLo 1...**

"Lo escuchaste?"

La sala de ensayos the warblers eran murmullos y mas murmullos, todos hablando de un tema en específico, un rumor que nadie se atrevía a confirmar.

"Si, escuche algo, pero dudo que sea cierto..." Esa fue la respuesta dudosa de Wes a la pregunta de David.

"Me pregunto si tú-ya-sabes-quien escucho ya ese rumor..." Dijo David mas para si que para Wes.

Las puertas del salón de ensayos se abrió mostrándose al líder Warbler, como siempre, sonriente.

Los murmullos callaron de inmediato al ver al moreno entrar con un ánimo de las mil maravillas, obviamente Blaine noto el rápido cambio de actitud en los presentes.

"Hey" llamo la atención de sus dos amigos mientras se acercaba. "Que sucede aquí? Por que todos se callaron al verme?" Preguntó con una ceja enarcada a modo de interrogante.

Ambos chicos se miraron dudando si hablar o callar sobre el tema que estaba en boca de todos, era lo que se suele llamar 'secreto a voces'.

"Y...?" Blaine hizo un ademán con su mano derecha a modo de que siguieran a responder su pregunta mientras su mano izquierda se mantenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Pues..." El primero en hablar fue Wes quien sentía la mirada expectante de Blaine y el resto de integrantes del coro -claro que estos observaban con el mayor disimulo posible-

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando pasar al contratenor, quien era protagonista del tema que estaba en boca de todos. Kurt Hummel, el integrante mas reciente del coro.

Kurt paso a sentarse en uno de los sofás y continuar chateando a través de su Iphon.

"Y...?" Volvió a preguntar el líder junior.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos para luego suspirar resignados.

"Se rumorea que Kurt tiene pareja" Si Blaine hubiera estado bebiendo algo, es más que seguro que hubiese escupido lo que tomaba al oír la información soltada por Wes.

"QUÉ?" Grito Blaine.

Kurt al escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Blaine enarcó una ceja pero terminó por ignorar la actitud del moreno y seguir enfrascado en su móvil.

"Shhhh!" Lo callo David " no es lugar para gritar"

"Solo es un rumor" afirma Wes "pero es el tema del día"

Blaine se había quedado sin saber que decir o de que otra manera reaccionar, observó como Kurt desde que entro lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

"Y quién es?" Preguntó con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta, estaba nervioso, por que dudarlo, el realmente deseaba que todo eso sea un rumor.

"Eso es lo mas confuso" dice Wes en tono dubitativo.

"Qué cosa?" Pregunto el líder Warbler más desesperado si es que era posible.

"Que es una chica" afirma David.

" Pero Kurt es..."

"Gay" interrumpió David a Blaine "lo sé"

"Por eso digo que es confuso" Wes sonrió "lo más seguro es que sea un rumor, nada más"

" Ojalá" susurro Blaine con su voz un tanto apagada.

"Bien, hora de empezar con la reunión" dice David terminando con el tema.

**.**

En todo el día Kurt no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada, su completa atención estaba en su teléfono celular y en con quien sea que estuviese conversando.

"Kurt" el moreno le nombró intentando llamar la atención del castaño.

"Jmmm?" Kurt no apartó la vista del mensaje de texto que le había llegado para responderle a Blaine.

"Kurt" volvió a nombrarlo.

"Jmmm?"

"Kurt?" Alzó un poco mas la voz.

"Qué?" Respondió en el mismo tono apartando su vista un rato de su móvil para ver al moreno.

"Te estoy hablando" le reprendio.

"Y te estoy escuchando" afirmo el castaño volviendo su vista al móvil "que sucede?"

"Cuando alguien te habla debes verle para que sepa que le escuchas" dijo Blaine.

Kurt suspiró cansado y dejó su móvil dentro de su bolsillo para observar al líder Wabler.

"Ya, habla"

"Kurt, verás..." Blaine hizo una pausa para luego continuar "existe el rumor de que..."

"Kurt!" El grito de una fémina interrumpió a Blaine, una chica de estatura media, cabellos rubio cenizo y mechones negro azulado, ojos marrones y piel palida.

"Kat" dijo Kurt a modo de saludo mientras la chica se lanzaba a abrazar al castaño, colgandose de su cuello y este correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Quién es ella?" Preguntó Blaine un poco sorprendido y teniendo ya una vaga idea de quien se podría tratar -la chica del rumor- sin mencionar un poco enojado por la actitud atrevida de la chica.

"Ah, si... Ella es Katherin Kirkland" la presentó el menor.

"Kat para los amigos" dijo ella en tono animado.

"Kat, el es Blaine Anderson"

"Ahhhh" sonrió picaramente "con que es él" comenzó a examinarlo con su mirada.

"Un gusto" dijo Blaine un tanto incomodo por la mirada de la chica, estudiándolo.

"Mmm... " Sonrió nuevamente "el gusto es mío" respondió ella para tomar a Kurt del brazo "si me permite, secuestraré un rato al rey de la moda" dijo sacando a Kurt del lugar.

"Así que esa es la chica del rumor" comentó Wes al ver perderse a la -no estaba seguro si de amigos o algo mas- pareja.

"No, no puede ser, Kurt es gay" afirmó Blaine al oír a Wes más para autoconverserse que para convencer al otro.

"Hey, vieron a esa chica?" Un grupo de alumnos pasaba por donde ellos estaban.

"Si, estaba para comérsela" se hecharon a reír por el comentario "lástima que estuviera con Hummel" dijeron.

"Pero Hummel no era gay?" El grupo se alejó dejando a Blaine en blanco por lo que había escuchado.

"No te preocupes tanto Blaine, no es para tanto, ni que te gustara Kurt" dijo a modo de broma.

"El me gusta" susurro Blaine sin darse cuenta, si Wes no hubiese tenido una pared en la cual apoyarse, lo más seguro es que se hubiese caído de la impresión.

"Y Jeremiah?" Pregunto ya no tan sorprendido, por alguna razón Wes ya se lo esperaba -una razón muy obvia-

"Eso esta en el pasado, fui un idiota" se dijo Blaine a si mismo "idiota por haber tenido miedo de perder la amistad de Kurt por confesarle que él también me gusta" suspiró.

"El gustaba de ti" afirmo Wes. Blaine asintió.

"Si, eres un idiota que no sabe de romance" afirma Wes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No ayudes mucho eh" el tono sarcástico en la petición de Blaine no se hizo esperar.

Wes sacó su móvil y marco a alguien que en ese momento Blaine no sabia quien era.

"Alo, David?" Blaine escuchaba atento lo que decía Wes al hablar con David.

"Sip, ya vi a la chica" callo un momento y luego prosiguió "tengo un plan para acabar con este rumor y saber hasta que punto es cierto" dijo Wes sonriendo a Blaine para luego pronunciar su plan "es-pi-o-na-je" sonrió y aguardó la respuesta del otro chico tras la linea para luego cerrar la llamada y sonreír.

"Actividad del dia: espiar a Kurt Hummel y a la chica misteriosa" pronuncio Wes en tono burlón bajo la mirada incrédula de Blaine Anderson...

Si, ese seria un laaaaaargo día.

**CoNTiNuaRá...xD**

**N/a:** que tal? Les gustó? Es mi primer fic de esta pareja así que no sean muy duras conmigo jejejeje y no saben cuantas ganas tenía de hacer un fic de tan maravillosa pareja *-*.

Espero sus comentarios...

Nos leemos pronto...

Ja nee...xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos creadores (si Glee fuera mio hace rato que Blaine hubiera secuestrado a kurt para comérselo a besos y ellos serian la pareja principal xD)

**By: Chiyo-san n.n**

**...RuMoR...**

**...CaPiTuLo 2...**

**"**Esto es realmente incomodo" susurro Blaine escondido entre los arbustos.

"Shhh! Te pueden oir" reprendio David.

"Además, eras tú el que quería espiar a Kurt y a la chica" dijo Wes.

"En primera, el nombre de la chica es Katherin, en segunda: esto de aquí es incomodo y en tercera y no por eso menos importante..." Blaine hizo una pausa para luego seguir con su reclamo "fue-tu-idea"

"Tuya, mía, de David, eso no importa, lo que importa es que estamos aquí" susurró Wes para no ser escuchado por Kurt y la muchacha a su lado.

Que en donde estaban?

Fácil, estaba a las afueras de un centro comercial, escondidos entre los arbustos de la decoración del estacionamiento.

Que que hacían?

Nada menos que espiando a Kurt Hummel.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban como si a esos chicos les huviese salido otra cabeza. Pero quien no vería de esa forma a tres chicos atractivos con un gorro de camuflaje? de esos con plantas sintéticas para ocultarse entre oh sorpresa, mas plantas.

Blaine suspiro.

Si, como lo penso antes, ese sería un largo dia.

"Vamos, se estan moviendo" dijo Wes arrastrandose por el piso para seguir oculto.

Blaine y David lo miraban extrañados, ellos y las personas que por ahí pasaban.

Wes los esperaba ya en la puerta del centro comercial, ya sin el extraño gorro.

Blaine y David se levantaron y dejaron los gorros que Wes les había obligado a ponerse.

"Wes, puedo preguntar por que haces este espionaje tan extraño?" Preguntó David.

"Por que asi es mas divertido" contestó entre risas.

"Y mas raro" murmuró David "Hey Blaine que tanto ves?" Preguntó al darse cuenta que Blaine observaba algo fijamente.

Blaine apunto con su dedo mientras su rostro estaba pálido.

Es más que seguro que Wes y David se habrían caído de la impresión si no fuera por que estaban en público.

Lo que Blaine les apuntaba era... Sam besando a Kurt?

**.**

"Listo" dijo Sam al separarse de Kurt.

"Gracias Sam, no me había dado cuenta"

"Yo si" dijo Katherin a su lado, manteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

"Por que no me avisaste?" Dijo apenado y enojado Kurt.

"Avisar que?" Dijo ella "que tenias una mancha de café en tu mejilla desde que salimos de Lima Been?" Preguntó sarcástica la chica.

"Tú..."La apunto Kurt en tono indignado.

En efecto Sam se habia acercado a Kurt al notar aquella mancha, cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena desde una distancia considerable hubiese confundido la cercania con mucha facilidad.

"Bueno, a lo que vinimos" dijo Kurt sanjando el tema y empezando a caminar en medio de sus dos amigos.

**.**

"Calma Blaine" dijo Wes dandole una palmada en la espalda al nombrado.

"Apuesto a que es un mal entendido" apoyó David.

"O al menos confirmamos que Kurt si es gay" dijo Wes en tono pensativo "o bisexual".

Ese comentario de Wes le cayo a Blaine como un balde de agua fria y David lo fulmino con la mirada.

Wes bufo.

"Solo intento ayudar" se defendio.

"No ayudes mucho" el tono sarcastico de Blaine lo hizo pensar, era hora del plan B.

"Plan B" dijo Wes, Blaine enarco una ceja y David bufo con molestia.

"Y se puede saber cual es?" Wes sonrio ante la interrogante de David.

"Espiar"

"Ese fue el A" dijo Blaine.

"Pero esta vez el objetivo no es la chica, sino el trió completo" Blaine se dió cuenta que los había perdido de vista.

"Tks... Cuando kurt quiere puede ser la persona mas escurridiza del mundo" dijo para ponerse en marcha.

Al cabo de una media hora los localizaron, habian entrado a una tienda de musica. Golpe mental para los tres espias, ese era el lugar mas obvio para encontrar a dos miembros de un coro.

Y ahí estaban, Sam y Kurt riendo juntos, Katherin sonreia ante la actitud risueña de ambos para luego abrazarlos y fue cuando la chica noto la presencia de los espias y sonrio con malicia.

Blaine observo perfectamente como ella besaba la mejilla de Kurt y este sonreía ante el cariñoso gesto.

Wes observo intrigado la reacción que su amigo tendría y David tan solo suspiraba cansado.

Blaine empezó a caminar en dirección a la tienda, lo mas seguro a preguntar directamente que ocurría ahí?

Wes lo detuvo, lo mejor era seguir investigando antes que sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Y a Blaine no le quedo otra que tragarse sus celos.

**.**

"Tu crees?" Preguntó Kurt un tanto indeciso. Sus acompañantes le sonrieron.

"Kurt te lo aseguro como te aseguro que soy rubio"dijo Sam, el chico palmeo la espalda del menor de forma ligera, un pequeño empujón para animarlo.

"Vamos, acepta Kurt" Kat le miraba de forma suplicante a su amigo. El aludido suspiro profundamente ya no tan convencido con la idea como en un principio, pero asintio con la cabeza.

"Acepto" dijo en respuesta y la chica salto a sus brazos puesto que la alegría no cabía en ella, beso su mejilla y su sonrisa no disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

"Hey, no se pongan amistosos" se burlo Sam "que tal si disfrutamos lo que queda del día antes de lo de esta noche" Sam guiñó uno de sus ojos mientras esa pícara sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

Los chicos asintieron.

**.**

Los Warblers espias habia escuchado ese unico pedazo de la conversación para luego ver como el trío se acercaba a la caja a pagar unos CD's.

Siguieron con su espionaje y observaban divertirse a los chicos, primero el cine -pelicula romántica donde Sam se habia dormido, Kurt y Kat habian llorado toda la pelicula mientras se cogian de ambas manos y sin perder vista de la pantalla (cualquiera juraría que parecían dos chicas de un anime Shoujo en el cine)-, luego a comer algo mientras regañaban a Sam por quedarse dormido en toda la película y por ultimo a los Video Game's.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando se treparon en sus autos, Kurt y Kat en uno mientras que Sam se marchaba en su propio auto.

Los chicos Warblers, cansados de tanto corre corre y escondite se montaron en el auto de David para dirigirse regreso a Dalton.

En todo lo que habias sido del agitado dia, Blaine no habia dicho palabra alguna, se mantenia distante y absorto en sus pensamientos.

Habia visto el como Kurt se habia divertido con aquella muchacha de rizos rubios, como la había pasado con el futbolista de Mckinley.

"Parece que a Kurt le van los rubios" dijo Wes más para si que para que lo escucharan. David le mando una mirada desaprobatoria y Wes hizo una mueca nerviosa como diciendo 'que? No he hecho nada malo'. David bufó, sentía algo de pena por su amigo, Blaine.

"Todo esta bien Blaine, apuesto a que son cosas nuestras, las invento nuestra mente y ya" intentó animarlo David y no hubo respuesta de Blaine, fue justo cuando iba a volver a decir algo que su movil sonó.

Tomó el pequeño aparato y leyó el mensaje para luego sonreír.

"Sip, metería mis manos al fuego por asegurar que es un mal entendido" dijo y Wes lo miro dudoso, al ver que el chico vendría con otro de sus comentarios pesimistas le mostro el mensaje, este también sonrió.

"No puedo estar mas de acuerdo" termino Wes para luego encender la radio.

Oh dulce y cruel ironia con forma de canción...

**You think I****'****m pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I****'****m funny**

**When I tell the**

**Punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my**

**Walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

David observo a Blaine a traves del retrovisor y pudo notar la expresión nostálgica del chico, realmente quería ayudarlo pero no podia... Por el momento.

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You****'****ll be my valentine, valentine**

Blaine se sentía a realmente mal, sentía que su mundo se le caia a sus pies, ese párrafo tenía algo de razón y a la vez algo que él, a su parecer, ya veía inalcanzable.

'Oh dichoso destino que se burla de este ser tan idiota, por que no dejaste que me diera cuenta de tenia un ángel frente a mi y me dejaste cegarme con un chico que acababa de conocer y con eso lastimar a quien me he dado cuenta que siento mas que una simple amistad' pensó Blaine riendo de su propia suerte.

**Let****'****s go all**

**The way tonight**

**No regrets**

**Just love**

**We can dance**

**Until we die**

**You and I**

**We****'****ll be young forever**

Wes sonrió en complicidad de David, sabían lo que les esperaba en Dalton y estaban mas que ansiosos de ver el espectáculo que se daría acabo.

**You make me**

**Feel like I****'****m living a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let****'****s run away and**

**Don****'****t ever look back**

**Don****'****t ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at my**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a change and**

**Don****'****t ever look back**

**Don****'****t ever look back**

Realmente quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante, esa canción de una declaración de un amor correspondido no hace mas que ponerlo a pensar en la mala estrella que tiene y que la diosa fortuna lo despreciaba.

**I****'****ma get you heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be you teenage dream**

**Tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be you teenage dream**

**Tonight, tonight**

**Tonight, tonight**

**Tonight, tonight**

**You make me**

**Feel like I****'****m living a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

"Apágalo" ordeno Blaine observando por la ventana, el paisaje obscuro y las pocas estrellas que se veían en el firmamento, los autos pasar a gran velocidad y su mirada perdida en la nada.

Wes apago la radio, ya faltaba poco para llegar y por ende, animar a su amigo con la sorpresa que habían preparado en ausencia del trio, claro que solo dos de estos se habían enterado, y solo por un mensaje de en contratenor.

El resto del camino todo se mantuvo en completa calma, demasiada para el gusto de los tres, un silencio incomodo pero necesario para pensar, obviamente quien se martillaba la cabeza no era otro que Blaine Anderson.

David estacionó su vehículo y los chicos bajaron del auto, Blaine se dirigía directo a los dormitorios pero, Wes y David tomaron a Blaine de los bazos, uno de cada lado y arrastraron al chico de espaldas. Y hay que comentar que ser arrastrado y obligado a caminar de espaldas a gran velocidad no es nada comodo.

"Suéltenme" se quejo el chico de ojos avellana mientras sus amigos aumentaban la velocidad y ensanchaban sus sonrisas.

"A donde me llevan?" Pregunto enojado el mas bajo a lo que recibio como respuesta...

"Ya veras" dijeron al unisono sus amigos, una cordinacion aterradora a decir verdad y sus sonrisas burlonas no ayudaban mucho.

Blaine suspiró y se dejo llevar por sus amigos.

Cuando frenaron la caminadera fue cuando soltaron a Blaine, invitandolo a abrir la puerta del salon de esayos de The Warblers.

Blaine suspiro fastidiado y accedio a abrir la puerta de par en par. Fue cuando las voces que hacian la armonia de fondo resonaron en sus oidos, el piano y un violin hacian compañía a las voces.

Y ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa en su rostro, en el centro de la habitacion, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada avergonzada.

Y empezo a cantar.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

Blaine se sonrojo de igual forma al saber la cancion que cantaba...

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide**

**'Cause you know just what to say**

**And you know just what to do**

**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...**

Su sonrojo aumento al decir aquella ultima frase.

Blaine observo con aquella chica con la que Kurt había pasado todo su día sonreía y tocaba el violín, Blaine frunció el ceño al cruzar la idea por su mente de que la canción fuera para ella en el momento en que Kurt la miro.

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

**And tell you time and time again how much I care**

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

Ella asintió y Kurt empezó a caminar en dirección a Blaine.

Blaine se percato de esto y ahora su expresión era de pura confusión. Kurt cada vez se acercaba mas a el, cantando con su encantadora.

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying, I love you ...**

Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine y este solo lo observaba, tenía una expresión que para Hummel era difícil descifrar y Kurt cada vez mas nervioso.

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me start by saying ... I love you**

La canción terminó y las ultimas notas del violín y piano sonaron, las voces del coro acallaron y Kurt observaba expectante a Blaine, este permanecia callado.

"Bueno, vas a decir algo?" Katherin rompió el silencio de la habitación y guardó su violín en su estuche.

Blaine no sabia que decir, estaba algo confundido.

"Pero..." Hasta que decidió hablar "tu no salias con ella?" Preguntó señalando a la chica.

"Pero que...?" Kurt solto las manos de Blaine "disculpa?"

"Eso, tu salias con ella" reclamo Blaine.

Wes y David se golpearon el rostro con la palma de sus manos con frustración.

"Dejame ver si te entendi" dijo Katherin al ver que el tema iba con ella " pensaste que el y yo saliamos?"

Blaine asintio. Kurt suspiro y Katherin rio con ganas.

"Por si no sabias o no te has dado cuenta, mi amigo aqui presente..." Señaló a Kurt "... Es gay"

"Pero ustedes..."

"Salimos a pasear hoy?" Pregunto ella "realmente me gustaria que Kurt sea hetero por que ten por seguro que hace rato seriamos pareja, pero repito, Kurt es G-A-Y"

"Que poco me conoces Anderson" murmuro Kurt hablando por primera vez.

"Pero... Lo de hoy..."

"Hoy que?" Dijo Kurt cruzado de brazos.

"Ustedes estaban en el centro comercial y tuvieron una cita"

"Si claro, una cita de tres personas" el tono sarcástico de Kurt le dio a entender a Blaine que el primero se estaba enojando "a decir verdad llevaba preparando esto con todos desde hace una semana, excluí a Wes y David por que no saben guardar secretos" suspiró "ella es una amiga de la infancia que vino de visita..."

"Me contó de ti y queria ver si te daba mi visto bueno y aprovaba que Kurt estuviera loco por ti" interrumpió la única chica en la habitacion sonrojando a Kurt.

"Eso quiere decir..."

"Que sacastes conclusiones apresuradas" interrumpió Kurt a Blaine.

"Arruinaste el momento" afirmo Wes.

Mientras los chicos del club salían para dejar sola a la pareja la chica sacaba a empujones a Wes y a David susurrandoles que a fuera les explicaria.

"Kurt yo..."

"Shh, me voy" le interrumpio de forma brusca.

"Espera" Kurt empezo a dirigirse a la puerta cuando su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro cerro la puerta y se escucho un 'clic'.

"A donde vas?" Pregunto Blaine acercandose a Kurt, coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos e inclino su rostro sobre el de Kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro, acorralando al chico entre el y la puerta.

"O-obiamente que ahora a ninguna parte, cerraron la puerta" dijo colocando sus manos en el pecho del mayor para asi marcar y una distancia prudente.

"Nervioso?" Pregunto al sentir las temblorosas manos en su pecho.

"N-no" susurro en respuesta Kurt.

"Me too" dijo Blaine sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos para enrredarlos en el delgado cuerpo del menor. Pudo notar la confusion en el rostro del chico y completo la frase "Me too, I love you" Blaine junto sus labios con los de Kurt, un beso casto, inocente, sin otras intensiones que transmitir sus sentimientos.

Se separaron y vieron fijamente a los ojos, a Kurt se le subieron los coleres y Blaine sonreia triunfante.

"Estas seguro que quieres estar con un idiota atolondrado como yo?" Pregunto Blaine.

"I love you" repitio Kurt y Blaine abrazo aun mas al chico y poso su barbilla en el hombro del castaño mientras una sonrisa sincera se posaba en sus labios.

"Me too" dijo para volver a besar los labios de Kurt, esta vez de una forma mas apasionada, tomando la barbilla del manor e intensificando el beso, de vez en cuando mordiendo los labios del chico para luego relamerlos, se separaron a falta de aire y Blaine bajo de sus labios al cuello del chico empezando a recorrer de arriba abajo con su lengua, besando para luego morder, arrancando leves gemidos de la boca del contratenor.

' Oh dulce voz armoniosa de angel' fue lo que penso Blaine al escuchar la voz que prevenia de esos sonrojados labios.

"Uy, eso dejara marca" comento Wes.

Ambos chicos se separaron como si su solo roce quemara, sus rostros sonrojados fueron causa de las risas del trio parado en la puerta, Wes, David y Katherin.

"Lo arruinaste" bufo Kat guardando su Iphone del que seguramente habria tomado muchas fotos.

"Bobo" susurro David cruzado de brazos viendo desaprobatoriamente a Wes "pero chicos, si se van a poner calientes, las habitaciones son los edificos de a lado" bromeo.

"Callense" gritaron al unisono y con igual sonrojo o uno mayor al otro, Blaine y Kurt.

El trio empezo a carcajearse.

"Tengo tan solo una ultima pregunta" hablo Blaine "si todo inicio con un rumor... Como es que se creo?"

"Yo puedo responder eso" hablo Wes "yo confundi todo, yo habia escuchado que Kurt andaba con una tal Kat, de aqui para alla y que hoy saldrian, yo agrege la palabra novia, intuyendo que asi era la cosa" David lo queria matar por haberlo hecho pasar tanta vergüenza publica. Y Wes sintiento el peligro salio corriendo y David tras de el.

"Ire a ver que ese par no se mate" la chica se alejo.

"Una ultima duda" Kurt observo a Blaine "que hacia Sam con ustedes?"

"Nos reunimos por que el queria desahogar sus problemas amorosos con alguien, no estaba planeado, solo nos topamos en el centro comercial" se alzo de hombros.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine beso los labios del chico y este sonrio sonrojado.

"Me too, I love you" se abrazaron nuevamente...

Si, ese habia sido un largo dia para Blaine Anderson... Pero, valio la pena...

**...FiN...**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** que tal? Les gusto? Siento no haber subido antes pero tuve problemas en casa -cuando no los tengo? (Tono sarcastico)- bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, fue mi primer fic de esta pareja y me gusto mucho el poder haberlo terminado xD

Perdonen la falta de tildes pero lo escribí y subí desde mi móvil D y tengan por seguro que es cansado escribir desde el cel.

Por cierto, las canciones -para quienes no las conocen- son: teenage dream y Hello.

Nos leemos pronto...xD

Ja nee...xD

**PD:** un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora...;D

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
